


Horseplay

by ambiguously



Category: Shanghai Noon (Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Extra Treat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: "Undercover" is a new concept for Roy.





	Horseplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApexOnHigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexOnHigh/gifts).



"Undercover" is a new concept for Roy. Back in the day, he'd put on a mask, sure, but that ws to keep the Wanted posters off his back. Now he's a lawman, which changes all the rules, starting with the fact that he has to follow rules at all. Carson City is a hub for business, legal and not, and the hob nobs are nobbing and hobbing here at this old party thrown by the man himself, Cyrus Buchanan, the richest fellow in town. Chon's contacts, and Roy can't figure out how a man who's lived here for less than a year has hundreds of contacts while Roy himself can't seem to keep more than two or three friends on his side at a time, have said something's going down at the party tonight.

The issue is, Roy doesn't wear that mask any more, and Chon may not be the only Chinaman in these parts, but he's the only one who carries a badge. Between them, they're making waves and getting a bit famous. A costume party is a great way to slide into the room without being seen, but only so much will be hidden by one of those fiddly little paper masks.

Chon shifts, and Roy shifts with him. His back is killing him, bent over this way. He ought to be doing the talking, but Chon pointed out that listening is the better skill tonight, and Roy can't keep his mouth shut long enough to do that, not if he's the one up front.

He hears a tinkle of laughter. One of the ladies Buchanan keeps on his arm has caught sight of them. "What a wonderful costume!" she says in a high, tipsy voice. "That horse looks almost real."

Someone else makes a racy comment about riding the horse later, and Roy can almost hear Chon's blush. Then someone slaps Roy on the rump.

This is gonna be a very long night.


End file.
